


Miracles Do Exist

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [43]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Lumen Magi, Magical Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: "If you could have one wish granted, but you had to do something really dangerous in return, what would you wish for?"





	

Plopping down onto the bench next to George, Paul pulled his lunch out of his bag. "Hey, George. Tell me something--if you could have one wish granted, but you had to do something really dangerous in return, what would you wish for?"

George looked up. "Where'd that come from?"

"C'mon, just humor me. What wish would you make?"

"Dunno." George took a bite of his sandwich. "Gotta be something important, though. I mean, you said you've got to do something dangerous in return, right? Might help to know what that something was."

Paul wasn't sure how to answer that, so he settled for quietly chewing as he tried to figure out what to say. As he did, his mind travelled back to two days before...

(Beatles)

Oh God, oh God, oh God...

_Paul ran through the park, his mind racing in panic. He briefly looked behind him to see the monstrous creature--looking like a giant egg-shaped parody of a human male--was still chasing him._

_"Oof!" Having failed to pay attention to where he was going, he found himself collide with something. Or rather, someone._

_"You alright, mate? That monster didn't hurt you, did it?"_

_Paul looked up to see a boy, around his age, holding out a hand to help him up. Shakily, he took it, as the monster stomped into view._

_"Stay behind me," the other boy said, holding out a yellow strawberry-shaped gem. "I'll handle this."_

_The gem began to glow brightly, releasing a stream of light which formed a cloak around the boy. Grabbing the cloak, he yanked it off, revealing an entirely different outfit consisting of a tunic, pants, boots, and cloth belt in varying shades of yellow. He held out a hand, and a sword materialized._

_"What the--who are you?" Paul managed to ask. "What are you?"_

_"M'name's John," the other replied. "And I'm a Lumen Magi."_

(Beatles)

Jolted back to reality by a tap on his shoulder, Paul turned sharply. "Did you say something?"

"Just wondering what you were thinking about," George said. "Now that I think about it, there are a few things I'd wish for, but it'd take a miracle for any of 'em to come true."

"Don't ask me how I know," said Paul with a small smile. "But miracles do exist."

**Author's Note:**

> John's outfit: http://minarui.deviantart.com/art/MahouShonen-Ren-Mahiro-395173442 (right)


End file.
